shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nihilius Clan
The Nihilius Clan is a wide, multiversal association of powerful mages dedicated to purging all life from all worlds before the end of Anathemus' Dream. Belief system and goals The Nihilius Clan is aware of the existance of Anathemus and of the multiverses created in his mind when he dreams. According to the Clan, when Anathemus wakes up from his Dream, all living beings inside said Dream will meet an end worse than death. Due to this, the Clan's doctrine holds it that all sentient living beings must be killed with utmost haste, so as to spare them the horrors of the End of the Dream. Unfortunately, the Clan exists even in the dimensions of the "true" Omniverse, unable to distinguish it from the Dream. The Clan can go about fulfilling their goals in different ways. If their numbers are sufficient (such as when branches from several universes fuse into one), they may function as a standard army. Otherwise, they may employ roundabout tactics - the branch in Hellgate 2 Part 2, for instance, called upon the Black Spawn to consume the Earth. Structure The first appearance of the Nihilius Clan harkens back to Hellgate 2 Part 2. Back then, the Clan consisted only of a few members - their leader, the Shadow Mage Vocus, and a group of powerful specialized mages under his command: Dragmire (Steel Mage), Tod (Death Mage), Menirus (Copy Mage), Aragi (Air Mage), Zermus (Earth Mage), Molus (Magma Mage), Eisen (Ice Mage), Aman (Water Mage), Brock (Stone Mage) and Johnson (Fire Mage). SDM also mentions that two more, Carl (Light Mage) and Mist (Illusion Mage) will be present in the upcoming Clan backstory Gaiden. In the Xat side-RP, the Nihilius Clan appears in vastly greater numbers and their structure is expanded upon. The Clan is founded and led by Supreme Judge Valis Ail, an Anathemite (being born of Anathemus and made of Nihility). However, Valis Ail rarely interferes in the affairs of the Clan, preferring to concentrate on the recruitment of new members as opposed to helping already formed branches. Under Valis is a council of Clan Judges, powerful spellcasters proficient in all schools of magic who also pretend to be descended from Anathemus (this is not true, though). Below them is the Council of Vocus, a group of multiple iterations of Vocus from parallel universes who preside over the rest of the Clan. The footsoldiers of the Nihilius Clan are still all mages, each specialized in one school of magic. The elite spellcasters wear almost impenetrable heavy elemental Armors that would be impossible to move without the aid of their powerful magic. Attire Nihilius Clansmen always dress themselves in sinister hooded cloaks, usually darkly colored. High-level Clan cloaks may be adorned with mystical symbols. Clansmen imbued with the power of Valis Ail usually don white cloaks. Trivia *Originally the Nihilius Clan did not have a motive other than evil for the sake of evil. This was retconned in the Xat sub-RP. *Arachnos has written lyrics for a song detailing the motives of the Nihilius Clan. *Most of the names for the original mages are based on words pertaining to their elements (usually in foreign languages, though Brock's is obviously based on the English word "rock"). The exceptions are Vocus (based on "focus"), Johnson (based on nothing in particular) and Dragmire (named after Ganondorf Dragmire, the main antagonist in the Legend of Zelda series, whose moveset inspired several of the Steel mage's attacks). Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Groups by SDM Category:Anathemus Mythos